apollo justice turnabout US elections
by barrylawn
Summary: apollo justice must save the entire country by making paul atishon president, CAN HE DO IT?
1. atishon in detention center

APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT ELECTIONS

by barrylawn

one day apollo justice was fine

until he found out it was the election day, then he wasnt fine cause that ment either hillary or tramp was gonna be president and that was bad

he sighed to his self, what was he gonna do

but then the phone rang

"hello" said apollo

"hello u dirty attorney" said a man

"YOU" shouted apollo "YOU WERE IN PRISON"

"no, my attorney proved me innocent, cause i have money i mean innocence" said paul atishon, ace politician "anyway i heard from my sources that you are not fine today"

"WHAT" shouted apollo and he ran around the room looking for spies

"well i have a deal for u" said paul "come on down to the detention center i must speak with you"

"what but ur not arrested" said apollo

"yes i am" said paul cause he was arrested in prison when he got there "i am accused by doland tramp of being AGAINST HIM"

"WHAT" shouted apollo "but why wud he arrest u for that"

"because the scary man is AFRAID OF ME cause i will WIN" said paul

"hmmm ok il defend u but only if u localize DGS"

"U HAVE A DEAL" said paul

"ha ha ha ha ha" laughed a scary voice and then the lights turned off and DONALD TRUMP WAS THERE

"DONALD" shouted apollo "WHAT ARE U DOING HERE"

"smile moderfucker" said trump taking out his camera "hey look bois and grils, mr apollo justice is defending crooked paul, theres only one thing to do to lawyers of my rivals, and that is to THROW THEM IN JALE"

"WHAT" shouted apollo "TAHTS THE FUCKING DEFENSE CULPIBILITY ACT, I WORKED HARD TO GET RID OF THAT!"

"2bad horn head, have fun sharing a cell with hillary" said trump and he snapped his fingers and he walked outside

and then all the fuckbois of r/the_donald came and stormed the detention center not to free someone but to take apollo and torture him for being a lawyer

"that man is going to turn this place into the kingdom of khurain" said paul "a vote for atishon is a vote to free lawyers!"

it was then officially 100% a deal, so apollo grabbed his attorneys badge and ran to court to defend his former rival, paul atishon

TO BE CONTINUED, CAN APOLLO STUMP THE TRUMP AND SAVE ATISHON?


	2. vote for atishon

TURNABOUT US ELECTIONS PART 2

apollo went to court, and the trial began instantly

"court is in session" said udgey

"im fine" said apollo

"i am also ready" said hillary cunton and then her lawyers surrounded her and then they left and she was in EVIL WITCH CLOTHES (but this doesnt mean shes the culprit, its not TAHT suspicious) "ready to BURN dis trump supporter"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "but im an atishon supporter!"

"same thing, u both support my rivals" said hillary "now the accused is paul atishon, he is accused of being against trump"

"but thats a stupid crime, ur honor throw this case out" said apollo

"no" said judge

"fuck u, u biased trump supporter" shouted apollo but someone threw a wall at his face

"i call my witness" said hillary and donald trump came to the stand

"id ask for ur name and occupation but noone wants to know" said hillary

"fuck u hillary" said trump "i am donald trump, who will end this witch"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES" shouted the court

"now i shall testify" said trump

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"paul atishon is accused of being my enemy"

"this is crime because it is attack against the president"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "according to the time travel logs... YOU ARE NOT PRESIDENT!"

"YES I AM" shouted trump

"SUCH INSOLENCE" shouted hillary "no u are not, that title belongs to me"

"ha filthy witch, u belong in the dungoen" siad trump

"OBJECTION" shouted paul "thats me" he said and then he picked up his placard and was about to walk away when

"A WINNER IS YOUUUUUUU!" shouted a voice and a man fell down from the roof "i declare the winner of the US elections to be DONALD TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP"

"WAH-" shouted paul when he reailized he was crushing his placard ":OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"NO! MY CONTRADICTIOOOOOOON" shouted apollo

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed hillary and she fell over and died

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYES WE DID IT BOIIS" shouted trump as he got his golden suit and crown and he looked like king payne

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "bullshit, u rig it"

"ha ha u salty clinton follower" said trump "too bad shes dead so i cant prosecute her for email deleting"

"NO" shouted paul "I WAS SUPPOST TO BEAT U"

"no no no, and now i have to go, got a country to run, byyyyyyye" said trump

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "there must be a way to win somehow"

"well there isnt" said trump

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i won the election"

"i am now president"

"that means i cant be arrested"

"thanks to all my supporters for voting for me"

"HOLD IT" shouted apollo because he felt his bracelet squeeze him

ttttthhhhhaaaaannnnkkkkssss ttttooooooooo aaaalllllllllll mmmmmmyyyyyyyy sssssssuuuuuuuupppppppoooooooorrrrrrrrrttttttteeeeerrrrrrrs"

"GOTCHA" shouted apollo "u twitched, ur guilty"

"no" siad trump

"well then there must be another reason for the twitching, i think its because u dont HAVE SUPPORTERS"

"WHAT" shouted trump "IMPOSSIBLE"

"nope" said apollo "i think u werent actually votable for president, u made some other person in the election be YOU"

"but apollo" said judge "who were the people really voting for"

"hmmm" thought apollo

" **IT WAS ME** " shouted a voice

"who was that" said apollo

and then the witness stand lit up and a big fist punched donald trump out of the courtroom

"WOAH WHO IS THAT" shouted apollo and the light disappeared and someone was standing there

it was HARAMBE!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. harambe for president?

APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT US ELECTIONS

PART FINAL

"h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-HOLLY SHIIIT" shouted udgey "THAT GORILLA CAN TALK"

"harambe ur alive?" shouted apollo "shit man, i thought u died and i defended u for suicide"

"no my child, i am a spirit, for i am a direct desendent of jesus christ"

"its tru" said detective jesus from the gallery "decided it was about time i got some sex ya know" he said playin his guitar

"uhhh yeah anyway therealtruth55 is a dumbass and should kill himself, but the real truth is also that i was running for president but i was assassinated by a man hired by donald trump, and he impersonated me so he could win"

"WHAAAT" cried harmbe hatter

"U PEOPLE VOTED FOR GORILLA" screamed tigger ed

"RAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGE MEM NEVR FUNY IN FIST PLACE U SATANS" screamed tomschland and other retarded peeople but nooen cud understand dem sinse they only use text stuff so they ran home to rage

"wow" said apollo "thats smart"

"BUT" shouted atishon "THIS MEANS I CAN STILL WIN"

"im afraid not" said harambe

"WHAT" yell apollo

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"donald won the election with my name only different"

"this means i won the election and that makes me president"

"OJECTION" shouted apollo "I PRESENT DA RULES"

"what is that pinky shit" said judge

"as u can see there is no rules against animals like harambe being president, however, it also says that GHOSTS CANT BE PRESIDENT BECAUS ETHEYRE DEAD"

"WHAT NO IT DOEST" shouted harambe but apollo pulled a page out and thew it at him

"PEOPLE WHO CANT BE PRESIDENT:

bois

grils

santa

obama

GHOSTS" said the page

"THIS MEANS U CANNOT BE PRESIDENT AND PAUL WINS" shouted apollo and he turned and pointed at harambe "U LOSE HARAMBE"

and just then

a bunch of guys in white appeared next to atishon and the bar filled up too 100% and a tick appeared next to it

WINNER it said

"wha me" said paul and the guys nodded "woah no waaaaaaaaaaay! BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI" shouted paul throwing his arms in teh air celebrating as harambe fell into the black hole but he survived because winner of loser HES STILL HARAMBE!

"feels bad makin harambe lose but o well, now we have a good president" said apollo

"yea" said judge "i declare paul atishon WINNER"

"YESSS" shouted paul "thank u apollo, NOW I SHALL MAKE MY GRANDFATHER PROUD AND MAKE KURAIN GREAT AGAIN!"

damn now i really wish i lived in this universe

THE END

btw how tf did so many people find this?


End file.
